By The Sword
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Just a challenge idea I had. May contiune eventually, but not anytime soon.


There is a lot to be said about luck.

Some people believe it is the one deciding factor in life. That, no matter where you go or what you do, luck (either good or bad) is with you.

Others believe to be a fairy tale, some myth or superstition used by the weak willed to cope with the realities of life.

Sasuke was neither of those people.

He had lived his life guided from one mark to another by other individuals. Chasing shadows as some of his friends now called it. From his brother, to the Hidden Leaf's council, to Madara.

Someone had always pulled his strings, aimed him at their enemies and just sat back and reaped the reward of his plunge deeper and deeper into darkness.

Had it not been for that Idiot, he was sure he'd still be someone's puppet.

After the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War, and all parties for better or worse in agreement, Sasuke had gone traveling, city to city, country to country.

Dimension to dimension.

He had taken to a life on the road, looking for what he was driven by. Naruto had his place, knew his role and dream.

Sasuke...Sasuke didn't.

He remember talking about his idea to travel with Naruto one late night, a few weeks after their final clash.

"Why would you want to leave your home again?" The blond had asked. He wasn't trying to stop Sasuke this time, just trying to understand.

"That's the problem." The Raventte had replied. "This...this isn't my home. If it weren't for your stupidity, I probably would have never come back."

Naruto had understood what was trying to be said, Sasuke was sure of that. They understood each other better than anyone else could.

I don't feel at home here. I feel like a guest in **your** home.

"Sakura would be pretty upset to hear that." That Idiot had laughed.

He didn't respond though, how could he? Sakura was much like Naruto. Never loosing faith in him, that somewhere inside Sasuke, there really was good.

The Uchiha didn't know how to feel about it all to be honest. Naruto was his best friend, though he would never say it out loud. That could be quantified.

What was Sakura? Where did she fit into his new lease on life?

And did he even deserve it?

So he had set off. Looking for the questions he couldn't ask himself, seeking the answers to the questions he already carried.

Was he a good man?

Did he deserve their forgiveness?

...Did he really have a home?

Yes, Sasuke has no opinion one way or another about luck.

But crash landing into a group of stunning teenage girls all fighting for their lives against what looked like the Zero-Tails had possessed a scorpion?

Yeah luck might have had a hand in it.

 **-BTS-**

"Could everyone calm down for like two seconds!" Yang screamed in frustration.

It was too much damnit! First her sister falling from a Nevermore, Miss Prissy Pants still BEING UP THERE FOR SOME REASON, then the weird pink themed girl riding in on an Ursa. And who brought that massive fucking Death Stalker! Just stop!

The world obligated for all of two seconds, before a massive rip in the sky deposited a black haired guy in their midst.

"Oh NOW WHAT?!"

Sasuke took in the stunned audience with nary the slightest interest. It wasn't the first inhabited dimension he had come across, though this place did feel a little strange.

That big scorpion might be an issue however. It reeked of malice, much the same way that overgrown fox use to.

With a vanishing step and a ring of steel, Sasuke blocked the pincer of the beast from impacting a red headed girl with strange armor. His chokūto flashed blue momentarily as his fingers made a half ram seal, before lightining engulfed the beast.

A agonized hiss left the monster as it swung its other pincer toward the Uchiha, something which was avoided with a flourish of his cloak.

Sasuke stood carefully on the stinger of the massive scorpion as it looked around for the prey that had harmed it.

' _That bird...it has the same signature as this thing...summons?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he channeled wind chakra into his sword. This things armor was tough, but he doubted it could stand up to a wind enhanced strike.

With silence on his breathe Sasuke launched down onto the head of scorpion, blade leading.

It didn't stand a chance.

A soft hiss met Sasuke assault, and then, the creature burst into a fine powder like substance, before settling into the earth.

' _Strange..._ '

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME! You were like twa! Ha! Hiya!" An orange and pink rocket got into his personal space far to quickly, and Sasuke had to restrain himself from choke slamming the...teenage girl? What the fuck?

"What the hell was that dude? That was so badass!" A blond yelled as she too ran up, dragging another girl in red and black with her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, these were an excitable bunch. To bad he could understand a damn thing they were saying.

Oh god. More Naruto's. Sasuke repressed a shudder.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream came from the sky as a girl fell from the claw of the large black bird in the sky.

Sasuke sighed, when it rains, it pours it seemed. Save one, ya gotta save em all.

Without a word Sasuke launched himself into the air and caught the white themed girl in a bridal carry.

She looked at him in shock, a faint pink hue rising to her cheeks.

Well, at least until she realized they were still falling.

"Any other bright ideas pretty boy!" The girl screamed in his face, and Sasuke just looked at her blankly.

There downward momentum was suddenly halted, as a purple skeletal hand formed under the Uchiha's feet.

Might seem like a bit of a waste, but Sasuke really didn't want to deal with a screaming girl. He had enough of that in his youth.

As Sasuke lowered them to the ground slowly, the gaggle of teenagers all gathered around his chosen landing zone. Each with varying looks of either awe, suspicion, or...were those hearts?

"Yang likess!" The blond spoke as she eyes Sasuke up and down like a piece of meat.

"Yang! I'll tell dad!" The girl in the...that was a big sythe. Where did she hide that thing?!

"As amazing as all this is, we still have a problem." The redhead spoke drawing everyone's attention. Her eyes were focused on the sky, watching as the large bird circled their position.

Sasuke just huffed slightly, dropping the girl in his arms to her feet.

The bird reared back, and with a mighty flap, a hail of feathers descended on the group.

"Scatter!" Someone called, something that was heeded by a vast majority of the group.

Sasuke held his ground though.

' _This is becoming tedious._ ' The Uchiha thought to himself as his eyes morphed to their familiar tomoe and ripple pattern.

A quick muttering of "Shinra Tensei." halted the mass of arrow like feathers mere feet from their target. Glancing at the bird directly, Sasuke focused his gaze and engulfed the creature in the black flames of Amaterasu with not a sound.

The large bird cawed in agony, even as the flames ate it into nothing.

The same group of eight from before came back from their cover, All now looking at Sasuke with utter amazement.

He didn't blame them he supposed, not everyday you see something like that.

Now to fix that other issue.

Sasuke crossed eyes with the young girl in red and black first, so he just went for it.

"Tsukuyomi." Sasuke intoned and the world melted away for the girl.

It was over in an instant to everyone else, but for Sasuke and...Ruby, it had felt like a marathon.

Ruby dropped to the ground, something that brought cries from the three beside her.

Yang...Weiss...Blake. Hmm.

"Rubs! Speak to me! What the hell did you do to her you bastard!" Yang shouted as she jumped to her feet from Ruby's side, hands already up in a stance to fight.

Sasuke pauses for a moment. Thinking.

' _How should I approach this? "Hi, I'm from a different planet, nice to meet you!" Sounds like something that Idiot would do..._ '

Sasuke has to lament that, while it was blunt, it usually seemed to work for Naruto.

"Relax Yang. She'll be fine after some rest. I just used...my semblance to gather some information." Sasuke started, his hand held up placatingly.

"How do you know my name?!" Yang tightened her stance, and the others in the area all seemed to shift behind her.

Why couldn't he have Naruto's natural charisma? It wasn't fair.

"Information? Remember? I know all your names. Why you're here. Where...here even is. I'll owe your sister when she wakes back up." Sasuke tried to put the group at ease.

This kind of stuff was never his forte.

"Why should we believe you?" Weiss demanded, rapier now leveled on the shinobi.

Sasuke measured his words carefully, taking his time. "...crater at the academy entrance?"

Yang and Weiss both froze. While that wasn't exactly some state secret about Ruby's first interaction at the academy, they were both sure it hadn't gotten around yet, even as a rumor.

"Tell me Blake, how is that book going? Has the man found out why he has two souls yet?" Sasuke pressed, his hands still raised.

The Blake haired girl felt her eyes widen minutely. She hadn't been asked about her book by anyone else but Ruby, and unless this guy was a faunus, there should have been no way he could have over heard the conversation.

As the teens began to relax, Sasuke sighed. While he was positive he could trash all over them, even at the same time, he did crash their little test. They were naturally, and understandably, suspicious.

He would never understand how That Idiot did it.

"As I understand it, you all have a test to complete, and with one person down," "No thanks to you." "...I would suggest getting a move on. I'd be happy to accompany you back to Beacon." Sasuke finished unheeded.

He deserved that, fair enough.

"We should be going. We don't know what other Grimm could have been attracted by that fight." The redhead spoke, already taking point away from the strange ruin that held the relics they had been sent to collect.

 **A.N. Yo! So, this is a challenge! Yeah sorry guys if you liked it, it was something that struck me and I thought, hell why not. I don't have the desire to actually write a full story, mostly because I can't pin Sasuke for the life of me. Feel free to use this start up, or even the just idea behind it.**

 **See I thought, what did Sasuke do in his journey of self absolution? Maybe he tried being like Naruto? Made he tried to be more of an asshole? Maybe he just walked around? Who knows!**

 **If at any point I feel up to finishing this, I probably will, but for now, I'm trying to stay DXD centric. All the same, let me know what you think!**


End file.
